


Double Life Strangers

by nightstarlight



Series: The Extrodinary Life of Lillian Baggins [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fíli Lives, Kíli Lives, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Movie 2: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Movie 3: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, The Hobbit - Freeform, Thorin Oakenshield Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstarlight/pseuds/nightstarlight
Summary: All Lillian has are the journals of the other Lillian. The one that belonged here. The one that had lived there life here in The Shire with Bilbo. Gandalf knows but only gives her small hints. Can she figure out her purpose before its too late? Will she stay? Or will she leave when the journey is all over?





	1. More Questions Than Anwsers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian was an ordinary girl. She had a good job as a surgeon and enjoyed her life on earth. So why was she here? In middle earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first Hobbit fanfic and I am really excited about it. I might have some dates and what not wrong and I apologize in advance for that!
> 
> Warnings: Swearing

My life was fairly normal. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. I had an average apartment in an ordinary town. It was simple and I liked it. My job however wasn't ordinary, I would say its the exact opposite. I was a surgeon so I guess that balanced out the ordinary in my life to extraordinary. I didn't hate my life. I loved it in fact. I loved every minute of it. I loved saving peoples lives. I loved making the impossible, possible. So you could imagine when I woke up in bed that wasn't mine and in a home that wasn't mine. The confusion I felt to why this was happening to me. Why did I end up here? More importantly, how did I end up in  **Middle fucking earth** _._

I knew right away this wasn't just any home in middle earth, it was in fact, Bilbo Baggins hobbit hole. I closed my eyes in hopes that when I opened them again it would be my bed and in my home. That this would just be a very realistic dream I was having. Nope. I closed them again, squeezing them very tight.

"No. No. No." I whispered quietly to myself dragging out the last no in a bit of a whine. _Open_. Still not home. My breathing started to become uneven and I was gripping the bedding so tight my knuckles were beginning to turn white.  _There has to be an explanation to this._ I felt my heart beating so fast it felt like I was going to go into cardiac arrest at any moment. My face was hot. My  **bod** **y** was hot. I threw the covers off, sitting up and throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I closed my eyes and took three extremely deep breaths feeling my heart start to slow down. I opened my eyes again and I took in my surroundings. The room was comfortable. It was warm and inviting as was expected for a hobbit hole. The sun was shining brightly through the small round window behind me. There were books scattered all around the room, similar to how my room looked at home.

I stood up slowly expecting to nearly hit the ceiling but I didn't. My eyes went wide with panic, I looked up raising my hand to touch the ceiling and I barely could. I reached down touching the top of my head measuring the distance and there was a good foot, if not more, between me and the ceiling. I closed my eyes once again looking down at my feet, I opened them and let out the breath I was holding in. My feet. My normal, human-looking feet. _What the hell am I?_ I jumped nearly falling back onto the bed startled by the loud knock that came from the closed door.

"Lillian, are you awake?" It was Bildo. _That's still my name. Good. I still have my name._ ****I took a breath trying to get rid of the shakes.

"Um, yes. Yes I am!" My voice came out slight shaky but it was still **my voice.**  

"Good! It's nearly mid-day! Don't want to sleep all day now do you?" I heard him chuckle and then walk away from the door. I heard another door open and shut. I sat back down on the bed and that's when I saw on the nightstand was black leather bound journal. I quickly grabbed it running my thumb over the two gold letters over the front.  _L.B._ I didn't know why but it brought a smile to my face. I shook my head trying to recollect my thoughts and opened the journal to the last entry written.

 

* * *

**23/4 2941**

_Another day in The Shire. Another boring uneventful day. I crave adventure! I want to see the world. To see mountains and elves and everything this world has to offer but my brother...he has forgotten that want. The thrill of all that. Maybe its because I am not a Hobbit. Maybe its because I am now 80 and have done nothing but stay in The Shire. Maybe its because I am not really a Baggins. I do not know. I don't enjoy the comfort of The Shire anymore and it's routine life. Bilbo does, I just wish it was more like when we were younger. I need to leave, I need to find out who I am._

_L._

* * *

 

I closed the journal more confused than when I opened it.  _Brother? Bilbo?_ That entry gave me more questions then answers but it shows that I am someone in this world. I have a history. A life. I looked around and found a dresser. I walked over and opened the drawers and pulled out a simple long dark green pleated skit and a plane tan shirt. While getting dress I noticed the full length mirror in the corner of the room next to the window. I took a deep breath in to calm my nerves as I walked over to it. I relaxed instantly when I saw my reflection. I looked the same. Like me. Just shorter. Much shorter. My brown hair still long reaching just past my shoulder and still had a slight wave to it and my eyes. The same blue eyes I had back home were staring back at me. For all intensive purposes, I was still some form of myself. I turned on my heels facing the door to leave what I assumed was my bedroom. Right next to the door were a pair of boots. Now realizing I was barefoot I grabbed a pair of thigh high stockings out of the dresser putting them on before grabbing the boots and lacing those up. They were beautifully made dark brown leather boots that laced all the way to the top and had three buckles in the shape of a leaf. They were fairly comfortable as well which was an added bonus.

I looked back at the journal grabbing it from the nightstand and opened the door. Now this I recognized. I looked down the hall and saw the front door. I have seen the movies, once. I had some idea of this world I was now magically a part of. This part of Bilbo's house I knew. This was familiar, in a sense I suppose. I went to open the front door when I stopped just before grabbing the handle when I heard Bilbo. I pressed my ear to the door to listen in.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked whoever he was speaking with.

"That remains to be seen," I peeked up at the side window to see who he was talking with and it was none other than Gandalf the Grey. "I am looking for someone to share in an adventure." Bilbo lowered his pipe down and look at the old wizard stunned with a hint of disbelief. I sunk to the floor putting the information together. This was it. This was THE adventure. The quest for Erebor. I tilted my head back against the wall gripping the journal to my chest.

"Why am I HERE?" I yelled the last word a bit louder than I had wanted, catching the attention of the wizard just outside.

"Is that Lillian I hear in there?" He seemed glad to find out I was here. I stayed in my spot not quite sure what to do in this situation. "Well come out here my dear girl! Let me see you, it has been ages." He shouted, I took a breath pushing myself up off the ground and threw the front door open with a smile.

"Gandalf." I greeted trying to act as if I knew what was going on and was still the Lillian he knew. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me.  _odd._ He gave a small head node in greeting.

"You know him?" you turned to Bilbo who was looking at you in utter confusion and then out of no where, as if this memory had been there the whole time.

"Of course? You don't remember Bilbo?" He shook his head lifting his arms into the sky in frustration but with no words to describe it. I laughed. "He used to tell us of all his adventures whenever he came to visit. We used to act them out when we were younger!" I felt excited watching the memories in my head and then my face dropped. I shouldn't have those memories.  _What just happen?_ I looked up at Gandalf and he had a very suspicious look on his face as if he knew something was different. I would need to some how get to speak with him in private later.

"Ah yes!" A memory finally clicking for Bilbo. " Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve!"

Gandalf frowned "I guess I am pleased you at least remember something of me, even if its just my fireworks." We stood there in a bit of silence, Bilbo glanced over at me in confusion and me giving a shrug of how I was just as confused. I wasn't an expert on the movies, the one time I watched them I thought they were very good but I had no idea what to expect now that I was here.

"Well that's decided, it will be very good for you two and most amusing for me." I imagine Bilbo had the same face as I did, utter confusion. He couldn't possibly mean to bring me on the quest to reclaim Erebor. Could he? "I shall inform the others."

"Others?" Bilbo asked, I could tell he was completely confused now and a bit ruffled up. It brought a small smile to my face. He never got like this. More memories came to the surface, playing like a movie in my head. I frowned again walking back towards the house.  _What is happening? How do I have these memories?_ This was beginning to get very odd. I looked down at the journal in my hand. I would just need to read more. I entered the house and Bilbo was not to far behind me.

"We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. Not -- " Bilbo stopped before coming inside. " I suggest you try over the hill or across the water, good morning."  He entered the house and you started at him trying to hold back the laugh you had at his disgruntled state.

"That old wizard really ruffled your feathers." You chuckled walking into the sitting room and taking a seat in one of the chairs to read some of this journal. "What do you think he meant by it being good for the both of us?" 

"I don't know and I do not want to know. " He stormed past going off into the house somewhere. "I am going to get some things for dinner, I will be back later." I lifted my hand and waved goodbye to him before opening up the journal to read another entry, this time something further back.

 

* * *

**15/6 2921**

_Bilbo and I played outside majority of the day today while his mother and father looked on. It's moments like these I wish I had my mother was here. To enjoy the memories that were being made. She would have loved Bilbo, he had so much spirit compared to most hobbits. I love the Baggin's. They treat me so well and I will always be grateful for them taking me in when no one else would. But I wish... I wish I knew who I was. Where I came from, what my history is. I have so many questions and every time I ask Belladonna she says it is to soon. That I am not ready for such trouble yet. I am not sure what she means by that. Another day I guess. It's always another day._

_L._

* * *

 

The memory of this entry flashed before my eyes. I looked around, Bilbo hasn't returned yet. I turned a few pages landing on a new one that was longer than most in the journal. How was I able to remember the memories in this journal if I wasn't the one that lived them? I lifted the book back up and dove back into the pages.

 

* * *

**02/4 2934**

_We're alone. Belladonna passed away a few days ago and I don't know what to think. I don't know what to feel. She brought so much laughter and happiness to my life. How do you move on from such a loss? How does a heart mend itself from such heart ache? I promised her I would look over Bilbo until it was my time to move on and my life to another direction. I don't know what she could mean by that. Bilbo is the only family I have now. I will always look over him. No matter what. We have been inseparable since the day he was born. I don't see that changing anytime soon._

_I know what I am... Bilbo and I found my mothers diary in his mothers glory box. My mother  was a human, something I already knew. But my father... my father was a dwarf! Can you believe it? I can hardly myself! Seeing as the only quality I have to a dwarf was my height and perhaps my stubbornness! Ha. Now it makes sense that Bilbo's father would say I was as stubborn as a dwarf. Otherwise though I look human. Just oddly short. No wonder no one in the human cities would take me when my mother was trying to find someone to take me in because of the sickness that was quickly spreading through out her body. They probably thought something was wrong me as well!_

_I know these next few months will be difficult for us as we sort through how to live without his parents. I don't think it should be too difficult. I just hope we don't become to dull!_

_L._

* * *

 

I closed the journal setting it down on the table next to me. I rubbed my temples. I could feel a headache coming on.

"Dwarf?" I muttered under my breath. So I wasn't just once race. I was a mix. Half human, half dwarf. I heard the front door open and close knowing Bilbo was now back. I heard his foot steps move past me. I set my hands down and looked behind me.

"What's for dinner today?" I shouted at him, he poked his head out of what I assumed is the kitchen.

"Fish, why don't you come and help me with the biscuits?" I sighed and stood up, might as well pass the time. I knew sitting here feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to do me any good. Might as well make the best of this situation.

 


	2. A Room Full of Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian and Bilbo are about to eat when a rowdy bunch of dwarves start pilling up at the house.

Time with Bilbo went by fairly quick and was quite enjoyable.  He was good company, I could see why the other Lillian was so attached. It was dark out now and we were sitting down at the table. Bilbo handed me my plate which had what looked like a trout and some vegetables. It smelt delicious. We were about to begin eating when the bell to the front door rang. I looked up at him and he scrunched his eyebrows and than it came again. I turned in my seat and looked back at him.

"We're you expecting company?" I asked him, he looked at me and shook his head no, the bell rang again, "Well go see who it is!" 

"Don't yell at me, you're just as capable!" he shouted back getting up quickly from the table walking cautiously out into the hall. I got up from my seat and went over to the doorway peaking my head out just enough to see. He opened the door.

"Dwalin, at your service." It was a deep rough sounding voice. Bilbo looked down the hall making eye contact with me he was clearly panicking, I waved at him with my hand trying to get him to speak.

"Don't just stand there!" I whispered loudly to him. He grabbed the ties to his rob fastening them around him, I scoffed at how flustered he looked.

"Um, Bilbo Baggins, at yours." He replied at that a tall dwarf walked through the door. He was big, like he could crush me with his thumb big. He had hair but was bald on the top of head. My eyes went wide as he turned to walk toward the dining room, I quickly shuffled back to my seat hearing the loud foot steps coming down the hall.

"Which way laddie?" The man asked Bilbo his voice now louder as he was getting closer to the dining room. "Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" Bilbo asked his voice breaking just a bit from the nerves.

"Supper! He said there'd be food," I could pick up the accent from the newcomer, it didn't sound like he was from The Shire and he defiantly didn't look it either. I got up from my seat again knowing Bilbo was in distress with the situation from the way his voice broke. I walked out into the hall standing in the middle hands on my hips ready to put this dwarf in his place.

"Who said?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, the man looked at me with confused eyes and then nodded his head in a greeting but did not answer my question. He turned into the dining room. Bilbo came quickly over to me sliding to a stop as Dwalin sat down in Bilbo's seat and began eating Bilbo's finely cooked food. I put my hands on my hips frustrated with the situation.  _No manners_. Bilbo looked at me with a worried confused expression and I motioned for him to go into the room and I cautiously followed him in and walked around the table as Dwalin began to eat the WHOLE head of the fish. I stuck my tongue out in disgust trying not to gag.

"Oh my," I whispered,Dwalin enjoyed the food by the noises he was making shoving his face full barley using the fork and knife next to him.

"I don't suppose there is more?" He asked looking back up at both me and Bilbo. Bilbo Grabbed the plate of biscuits I had made early grabbing two off of it before handing Dwalin the plate and I slowly pushed my food over to him not having a strong appetite now. Bilbo eyed me clearly unsure what to do, I raised my eyebrows and motion at Dwalin with my eyes to get him to say something. Bilbo huffed in defeated knowing he wasn't going to get me to say anything.

"You see, I wasn't really expect-" The bell rang again, Bilbo looked at me again and then walked off towards the door. I stayed in the room staring at Dwalin as he eat the rest of my food and the plate of biscuits. A voice came from down the hall this one was more gentle sounding than the Dwarf that sat in front of me. Dwalin got up from the table at the sound of the mystery voice going out to the hallway to greet whoever was now here.

"Oh! " A small laugh came from the newcomer. I quickly got up and went out to see what was going on. 

"Evening brother!" It was another Dwarf but clearly older than the other he had a full head of hair and long beard but it was completely white but he seemed much nicer than Dwalin did. Less intimidating. Like he wouldn't snap you in half if you pissed him off.

"By my beard, you are shorter and wider than last I saw ya" The two started walking towards each other, I looked at Bilbo who looked just confused as I did. He shut the door walking over to me.

"Wider not shorter but still sharp enough for the both of us," They placed there hands on the others shoulders laughing softly, I tilted my head confused on what was going on and than they slammed there foreheads into each other hard enough for me to hear the impact.

"Oh my!" I jumped a little and I placed my hand over my mouth in shock not understanding how they didn't knock each other out. "What is going on!"

The two dwarves smiled at me and walked past me completely ignoring my panicked state, Bilbo went off after them trying to get answers that they weren't willing to give or for some reason thought we already knew despite us continuously asking. The bell rang again.  _Oh no. No more._ Bilbo looked at me asking me silently to get it and I nodded and went to the door, I threw the door open to give whoever was behind it a piece of my mind but my voice caught in my throat as two younger looking dwarves stood in front of me. The blond one caught my eye, he had a few braids in his hair and two in his beard. He gave a smirk when he noticed I was staring I quickly looked over at his traveling companion, who had dark brown hair and had a more child-life face with only scruff instead of a beard. 

"Fíli!" The blond one greeted

"Kíli!" The dark brown hair one greeted as well, I opened my mouth and closed it not able to find my voice. Then they both bowed making me jump back a little.

"At your service!" they said at the same time, I stayed silent my mouth slightly opened

"You must be Miss Boggins!" Kíli asked cheerly, I closed my mouth and scrunched my eyebrows snapping out of the trance. I began to shut the door.

"You can't come in!" A boot came between the door and the wall making it so I couldn't close the door fully. Kíli pushed it open a worried expression on his face now.

"Has it been canceled?" I looked at him confused now and looked at the blond one, who gave me a warm smile. I felt a knot in my stomach that I pushed aside quickly looking back at Kíli.

"No nothing has been canceled!" His face relaxed and pushed the door wide open now with ease even with me trying to close it still. Kíli walked into the house with Fíli in tow. I shut the door behind them seeing as I wasn't going to be able to stop them. They were handsome I would give them that much and tall for dwarves.

"Careful with these Lass, I just had them sharpened." Fíli went to hand me his swords but I didn't move with a serious expression on my face.

"Do I look like your servant?" This made him smile big and a small chuckle came from him before he shook his head. He looked at me with a cheeky grin eyeing me up and down. I crossed my arms over my chest growing a little uncomfortable.

"No, I suppose you don't," I narrowed my eyes at him not sure what to think. They seemed friendly enough, I tried to remember the movie knowing there faces we're all familiar when nothing came to mind I motioned to the corner next to the door, where there was a bench.

"You can set them there," He gave me a small nod and wink making my stomach flip and my cheeks start to feel warm, I pushed it aside yet again and quickly turned to see Kíli using Belladonna's glory box as a boot cleaner "Excuse me! That is not what that is for!" I gave him a nudge to get him to stop, he laughed as he stumbled a bit regaining his balance.

"Fíli! Kíli! Come on! I need your help," Dwalin came over gathering the two men taking them back to the dining room. Bilbo came over to me in huff. He was getting more disgruntled by the second I let out a laugh either from the nerves or they Bilbo's disgruntled state looked. I opted for both were the cause. He looked at me in shock. I shook my head trying to catch a breath.

"I'm sorry it's just-" I continued to laugh Bilbo sighed frustrated as the bell rang again.

"NO! There's nobody home!" He yelled at the door causing me to laugh even more. He looked over at me with a glare before opening the door and a pile of dwarves fell through nearly knocking him down. I buckled over grabbing on to the nearest thing to hold me up quickly noticing it wasn't the wall that I could have swore I was next to but an arm. I instantly stopped laughing looking up at Fíli who had an amused look on his face, I quickly straighten up and walked away in a panic.  _Why does he make me so nervous?_ I stopped once I saw Gandalf walk through the front door my shoulders relaxing instantly as well as Bilbo. 

I stood next to Gandalf as the dwarves were preparing what seem to be a feast and watched Bilbo run around the house trying to get them to stopped which was amusing to me. I knew there was no way to stop them at this point. I chuckled as Bilbo was yelling at one of the dwarves to put an antique chair back where he found it.

"He is quite flustered," Gandalf said looking down at me, I smiled and nodded

"Yes, I can't say we have had this much unexpected company in quite some time." I chuckled as Bilbo came racing down the hall trying to get one of the dwarves, I think his name was Bombur, to put back three wheels of cheese.

"How are you liking our world here Lillian?" My eyes widened and I looked up at Gandalf who only smirked before walking into the dining area.  _He knows. He knows something._ I ran after him but he was now speaking with one of the dwarves.  _Shit._ I didn't want to make such a scene in front of complete strangers. I would probably sound insane.

"Excuse us there, lass" A voice came from behind me, it was Fíli. I frowned moving out of the way as they carried a barrel of ale into the room. He looked back at me and gave another wink, I felt my cheeks flush and I huffed turning on my heel out of the room, I heard a laugh as I exited the room.  _Who does he think he is!_ I found my way to the pantry staring at it. It was completely empty. Bilbo came and stood next to me. The dwarves we all settled now, eating around the table.

"Well this is eventful." I said breaking the silence between the two of us looking over at him.

"Eventful?" He shouted he turned fully to face me his fist clenched and that only brought a smile to my lips.

"Relax Bilbo. There only dwarves." He sighed in frustration turning to go back and watch the gathering in the dining room. I noticed the sudden silence turning to look into the dining room and all the dwarves were chugging there ale it spilling out from the sides onto there faces for most of them and when they were done. One of the dwarves let out a quite impressive belch. They all began laughing at that.

Once they all finished eating they began cleaning up and Bilbo was once again at there heels trying to take control. I leaned against the wall in the dinning room now. As they started to gather up there dishes. 

"Hello again," I recognized the voice this time. I looked up at Fíli who was still eating what looked to be a roll 

"Fíli," I said going back to looking around the room

"Am I to call you Miss Baggins or do you have a name," I chuckled crossing my arms and looking down at my feet. I looked back up at him and into his eyes, they were a very beautiful green-blue color. I must have been staring because he raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head collecting my thoughts turning my face away from him so he wouldn't see the blush forming on my cheeks.

"It's Lillian," I answered, the fours dwarves at the table were now stomping there feet and using there utensils to make a sort of beat.

"Lillian is a beautiful name, but rather long, can I call you Lily?" He asked placing a hand under my chin slowly turning my face to look at him. I tensed up at the sudden contact and nodded my head softly. He grinned before walking away leaving me there in a very awkward state. I felt my stomach twist again. I looked over to notice Kíli was looking over at me with a smirk. I glared at him before walking off.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" asked the dwarf I believe was called Ori. Fíli walked up to him

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." He took the plate chucking it down the hall. I ran out of the room to start yelling at him when Kíli caught it tossing it into the kitchen making me relax. Fíli looked at me laughing at my panicked state. I closed my eyes shaking my head at him with a soft smile.  _These dwarves will be the death of me, I swear._ Bilbo came running into the room.

"Excuse me! That's my mothers West Farthing pottery! Its over 100 year old!" I tried to grab him but he quckly wiggled out of my grasp going into the dinning room now "And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Do you hear that lads? He says will blunt the knives" One of the dwarves in the room stated

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Kíli began to sing

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks," Fíli continued on and before knew it they all began,

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates,

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" I started to smile now trying so hard not to laugh as plates and dish were flying threw the air into the kitchen

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

poor the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the cracks in a boiling bowl,

Pound them up with a thumping pole.

When you're finished, if they are whole

send them down the hall to roll."

I couldn't hold in the laugh any longer, as Bilbo ran around desperately trying to stop what was happening. I began to clap my hands to the beat they have started enjoying the entertainment in front of me. The dwarf Bofur was now playing the flute. I looked up at Fíli who had a big smile looking at me. I shyly moved a piece of hair that had fallen into my face behind my ear before looking over at who I believed was Bombur eating all the left overs.  _Impressive._

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" I went to look in the kitchen to see all the dishes washed, stacked and dried. I shook my head looking up at Gandalf with an amused look. A pounding came from the front door and the room went silent. I looked around confused on what was going on my eyes landing on Gandalf once again, whos face went serious.

"He is here," He said I looked at him confused.

"Who?" I asked to the room full of dwarves, Fíli appeared next to me, "Who's here?" I leaned over asking him in a quiet voice. The sudden silence was growing uncomfortable. I looked up at him when I didn't get an answer he placed his hand on my cheek making my cheeks heat up once again and the twist in my stomach to start again. He only rubbed my cheek with his thump before walking off. I looked around the room to see eyes were now on me, I coughed from the awkwardness and quietly excused myself going down the hall to see who was here. Kíli patted my shoulder as I past him. I looked up at him and he only raised his eyebrows at me with a smirk. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Shut up." I mumbled before stepping into the hall to see a dwarf walk into the house. He had long dark brown hair with speckles of grey in it. I recognized him the second he turned and I saw his face recognizing him from the movie. _Thorin Oakenshield_. Bilbo came and stood next to me to see the newcomer as well. 

"I wouldn't have found this place if it wasn't for the mark on the door." I followed Bilbo over to the two deciding it would be best to stay near him now.

"There is no mark! It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo yelled going over to look at the door.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf answered, Bilbo shut the door. Gandalf motioned for me to come over to him and I did cautiously standing close to me adoptive brother.

"Bilbo Baggins, Lillian Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." You looked over at Thorin  who only stared back at us. He was very intimidating he took a step closer and I went to step back a step.

"So these are the Hobbit's" He looked at us both and I went to correct him before Gandalf stepped in

"Bilbo is the hobbit. Lillian is well..." Thorin looked at me when Gandalf didn't answer I sighed 

"Half Human, Half Dwarf" I answered for him, Gandalf grinned at me and Thorin gave a confused look at me from my answer. I honestly couldn't blame him, I didn't look like a dwarf at all.

"Dwarf?" He questioned taking his attention off Bilbo and placing it fully on me. I looked around the room in a panic unsure what was going on.

"Yes?" He was making me question my answer now. He turned placing his cloak and sword down on the bench I had Fíli place his down "Tell me, mister Baggin's do you have any experience in fighting? Sword? Axe? What's your weapon of choice?" 

"Well if you must know, I do have some skill at conkers." I snorted trying to hold back laugh. Thorin turned to me and I felt my body tense standing up a little straighter.

"What about you?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I had no idea. Nothing in the journal indicated I had any skill in combat.

"Bow." I looked at Gandalf who is the one that spoke up, "She's very good with her bow and she has quite a gift for healing." I smiled mouthing a thank you to him and he nodded in response.

"Well you might have some use but Mister Baggin's, you look more like a grocer than a burglar." All the dwarves chuckled and I frowned. How dare he. He didn't even know us. They all dispersed into the dinning room and I went into the kitchen to start putting away dishes.

"Who does he think he is?" I muttered, Bilbo only smiled at my annoyance. 

"So your annoyed now? After everything tonight. Your annoyed at him?" He asked in disbelief but with a small smile on his lips

"Well he was just rude, we let them into OUR home and he talks like he knows us!" I whispered getting more annoyed by the minute and that's when Thorin's voice caught my ear.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Bilbo went into the room now and asked about the quest, I had enough for one night and went to my room. I placed a log on the fire that was dwindling in the small fire place in my room and then wandered over to the bed sitting down. I laid back on the bed closing my eyes ignoring the shouts coming from down the hall.

 


	3. Are We There Yet?

A knock from my door woke me from the nap I was not meaning to take. I looked up at the door knowing I didn't shut the door to see Gandalf standing there in the doorway smiling down at me holding the black journal in his hands. I sat up in the bed and he closed the door behind him as he came into the room.

"You must have questions," He stated going over to the fire place sitting in the wooden chair next to it pulling out his pipe, offering the journal to me, I took it staring at the cover rubbing the engraved gold initials. 

"You know these are my initials in my world too." I announced looking up at him softly laughing at the simple fact, he remained silent waiting for me to keep talking, I sighed not sure where to begin. I set the journal back on the nightstand. "Why am I here? How did I even get here?" He grinned giving me a sympathetic look. He must have known how difficult this is for me.

"Why you are here is yet to be seen. As for how," He paused blowing out a puff a smoke before putting the pipe down "You have always been here," My face sunk, those were not the answers I was looking for. I gave him a confused look not understanding what he was saying. How could someone live two separate lives. It isn't possible. He stood up handing me a folded piece of paper, I took it looking at it and then back up at him confused.

"You will get the answer you seek, in time." I frowned let out a heavy sigh but nodded opening the folded paper. _The contract for Thorin's Company._

"You can't be serious?" I half laughed looking up at him hoping he was joking but the look on his face told me otherwise, "What good would I be to them? Does Thorin even want me to go?"

"You have a gift for healing and you have yet to discover it as of this moment but you have incredible skill with a bow." I looked back down at the contract reading through the thing. "As for Thorin, you leave that to me." 

"You know I was a doctor in my world and I wasn't just a good doctor, I was a GREAT surgeon." My voice raised a little and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. I was frustrated and the shock of everything that had happen today was finally starting to get to me. I looked back up at him tears slowly rolling down my cheeks and then back at the contract. "What if I don't...What if I-" a soft sob racked through my chest not able to finish the thought.

"I can't help but notice a certain dwarf that would go to great lengths to keep you alive." I looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows at me with a small smirk and it made me smile knowing exactly who he was talking about, I whipped the tears slowly falling down my cheek. I took in a deep breath. _I can't believe I am doing this._ I looked around noticing a quill on the nightstand grabbing it dipping it in the ink next to it and signed the paper handing it back to Gandalf before I could change my mind.

"What of Bilbo?" I looked up at him and he only smiled walking out of the room. I stared at the fire for awhile trying to understand what Gandalf meant by how I have always been here. I groaned in frustration falling back onto the bed stretching my arms out behind me staring up at the ceiling. Another knock came from the doorway.

"Gandalf I signed the bloody-" I sat up and saw Fíli, he was smiling at me leaning against the doorway and I returned it. "Fíli." I whispered a bit relieved it wasn't Gandalf. I hadn't known him for long but I could tell by how I reacted to him, he was important or at least he would be. No matter how flustered he got me I still felt relaxed around him. Comfortable. Safe.

"May I come in?" I nodded he walked over to the chair Gandalf was sitting in just a moment ago and sat down. "So you'll be joining us on our quest?" He had a soft smile on him but I could see in his eyes the hint of worry. I nodded my head moving towards the end of the bed.

"Seems to look that way." We sat in silence staring at the fire "I should probably start packing," I got up from the bed stretching my arms above me. I jumped slightly when he was suddenly in front of me his hands on either side of my face his thumb rubbing my cheek softly. He leaned in next to my ear.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, Lily" he whispered and before I could respond he was out the door to join the others. I gripped the bed post letting out the shaky breath I was holding in. If I wasn't holding onto the best post for dear life I probably would have fell to the floor.

After recollecting myself I looked around the room for what I would need. I saw a pack beside the door that I grabbed. I grabbed the journal placing it in and then went into the dresser digging around for what I could need. In the bottom drawer, I found dark brown leather pants, some bracers and a dark cloth corset like dress that went over an under shirt it was fitted towards the top and flared out as it past the waist and reached just below my mid-thigh reminding me of a skater cut dress back home just longer and with a hood. I grabbed the last thing in the drawer which was a belt that also had six very small knifes on it.  _Throwing knives._ I smiled, whoever I was in this world seemed like a badass and I was okay with that.

I placed the clothing on the bed knowing I was going to need to change into it before we left. I looked behind me and in the corner by the window was a bow and quiver full of arrows.  _How did I not notice that before._ I grabbed it placing it by my pack. That's when I heard the singing, except it wasn't cheerful and up beat as the song earlier was this was...sad. I walked out of my room and to the edge of the entryway of the sitting room which is where all the dwarves were huddled around the fire place.

It was the song of Erebor. When the dragon came. I sat down on the floor watching them. Everything from the joy earlier was gone. I met Fíli's eyes and we looked at each other until the song was over, a tear slid down my cheek as I got up and went down the hall to Bilbo's room. He was laying in bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a soft whisper going over to him sitting on the edge of the bed "You should be packing,"

"I am not going." He stated flatly, I sucked in a breath a small amount of panic rushed through me

"What do you mean, Bilbo you must! They need you." He turned in his bed to face me and I could see in his eyes he was scared. I softened my expression moving the curls out of his face like I did when he was a child. He shoved my hand away before turning back over. "I hope you do change your mind," I whispered before leaving the room. I went about the house looking for my medicine box. I know it existed, I had a memory of it I just have no idea where it was. I must of been making a lot of noise because Kíli appeared in the room I was currently looking in.

"You should be sleeping," I scoffed looking in a chest I think I had already looked in. 

"You should be sleeping," I repeated back to him moving on looking around the room when I spotted the small box on the desk I went over grabbing it and opening it. "Finally," I sighed closing the box and walking past Kíli. "Goodnight Kíli," 

"My brother has seem to take a liking to you," He said as I walked down the hall.  _Brother?_ I turned back around 

"Fíli? Fíli is your brother?" I asked him, he walked up towards me taking the box out of my hand motioning me to walk with him.

"Older brother, but yes. How old are you Lillian?" He asked I looked at him as if I was offended by the question grabbing back my box walking into my room

"You should never ask a Lady there age Kíli," I chuckled "But if you must know, 80." I shut my door and set the box down next to the pack. I got undress putting on my nightgown crawling into bed.  _Well Lillian, you wanted an adventure._ I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was woken up hours later by voices coming from outside my door. I pulled the covers up over my head groaning trying to tune them out. I was never a morning person which was going to make this quest extremely difficult.

"You go in there, your the one that fancies the lass," I picked up on Kíli's voice, I opened my eyes pulling the covers down just past my eyes looking out the window. It was still dark out.

"NO! That's completely inappropriate!" I heard Fíli's panicked voice now.  _Do they know there not whispering?_ I groaned throwing the covers off knowing that they were there probably to wake me. I got up, a shiver running through my spine at the cold floor. I change my under clothes before putting on the clothes I set aside last night. I was surprised how comfortable. I looked in the dresser again to see if I could find any gloves.

"Why are you huddled around Lillian's room like a bunch of children. Go on I will get her." It was Gandalf's voice now. A knock on the door came.

"Come in," I yelled back groggily.

"She was awake the whole time!" I heard Kíli yell from the down the hall making me laugh quietly to myself, I finally found a pair of leather gloves putting them on. I looked up at Gandalf who had a gentle expression on his face. I returned the smile reaching down to grab the medicine box placing it in the bag.

"Here," I looked up at Gandalf to see he was handing me a water pouch already full and a few things of some bread type thing rapped in cloth. I whispered a thank you, placing the bread in the bag closing it and throwing it over my back. I grabbed the bow and the quiver. "Are you ready my dear," I took a deep breath looking around me noticing a cloak hanging right by the dresser grabbing it before turning to face Gandalf.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He nodded and I followed him out, as we past the sitting room I noticed the dwarves had cleaned up nicely and were out on the road packing up there ponies. My eyes met Fíli's and he smiled when he saw me, I grinned back at him and went to step outside but turned around before doing so.

"Bye Bilbo," I whispered before shutting the door, a tear rolled down my cheek. I felt someone try to take my pack from me, I opened my eyes and realized it was Fíli, relaxing my grip letting him take the pack from me.

"Let me help you," I nodded whipping the tear from my cheek forcing myself to smile at him. I don't know why but my heart was breaking, maybe its because my memories were melting together with the other Lillian. The Lillian from this worlds memories were feeling like my own and I was about to leave the only home I had ever known in this world. I follow Fíli over to a cinnamon colored pony, he strapped my pack to the saddle and then took my quiver from me ,unbuckling the leather strap reaching around me, my body tensed up at just how close he was, he smelled like trees and smoke. It was comforting. He fastened the leather strap around over my right shoulder and under my left buckling it for me. I shyly looked down and then looked up at him.

"Thank you," I whispered shyly, I grabbed the saddle placing my foot in the stirrup, getting on to the pony. Fíli went over to his pony getting on to it. I looked around and everyone was just about ready and that's when I met Thorin's eyes. His expression was unreadable but it was stern and I felt a chill run down my back. I don't think he approved of Fíli and I's close interactions, I sighed push the thought aside and looked out past the water to see the sun beginning to rise just barley over the rolling hills.

"Lets go!" Thorin yelled and we all started, out into the world outside. I felt a bit of anxiety start to build up inside of me. I took a deep breath looking back watching Bag End disappear as we rounded a corner. We were getting close to the borders of The Shire when I heard a faint yell. I stopped my pony and twisted in the saddle to look behind me.

"What is it?" I heard Gandalf ask stopping his horse as well. I held up my finger signaling him to be quiet so I could listen.

"WAIT!" Bilbo was running down the road to catch up, I couldn't help the smile that was on my face when he came into sight. He slowed down once he reached us stopping at Balin handing him the contract.

"I signed it," He announced placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath, I looked up at Gandalf who also had a smile on. Balin looked over the contract.

"Well it seems everything is in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakensheild."  

"Give him a pony," I snorted as Bilbo protested, Bilbo on a pony will be most interesting. Once we finally got him on one he looked as if he had a stick up his ass.

"Relax Bilbo. Its not going to kill you!" I laughed matching his pace to stay next to him. HE quickly turned his head to face me with a glare.

"Oh do you speak horse now! " I laughed even harder now almost falling off my pony. I was able to get close enough to him to where I could ruffle his hair, he shoved my hand away fixing his hair looking at me annoyed but with a small smile.

The day went on and when we past the edge of The Shire border, Bilbo and I looked at each other with worried faces but I tried my best to give him a reassuring smile as if to say we were going to be okay. Things went rather quietly with only few bickers from the dwarves here and there. It wasn't till mid-afternoon that I had noticed Bilbo was not next to me anymore. I looked around noticing he was now next to Gandalf talking with him. I took in the scenery around me, the cliffs and trees that were so different from the rolling hills of the Shire. I felt a ping of excitement rush through me.

I reached around digging into my pack pulling out the Journal. I decide to get some reading in if possible. There had to me more answers in this Journal seeing as Gandalf was giving me none.

 

* * *

_02/4 2938_

_It's my birth_ _day today, I am 77. Bilbo has insisted we celebrate even if it is just the two of us. It makes him happy so I told him we could. I have been reading my mothers journal again looking for answer's. She speaks a lot about my father and how he was an honest, loyal and kind dwarf. She speaks of why we did not stay with the dwarves after his death. She was afraid. Afraid that without him they would cast her out since she was human so instead of giving them the chance to. She left. In the middle of the night._

_I was young, I barley remember it now. It was only a few months later that she grew sick and she tried to find someone in Bree to take me in but no one would. She says her luck changed when she was crying on the side of the road and a Hobbit couple stopped instead of ignoring her taking us both in. It wasn't until she was close to her death that she mentions how he died, it was in a battle. A batt-_

* * *

 

"Lillian!" A shout came pulling me from the journal. I looked around noticing that it was darker now and that my pony had stop. I finally found Bilbo's face who was only smirking at me. I closed the journal putting it back in my pack. "Your lucky you didn't ride yourself off the cliff." 

"I was fine Bilbo." I smiled down at him getting off the horse stretching my legs and arms from the ride. I looked around and notice we were on the edge of a cliff and they were starting a fire. I walked over to Bofur who was getting things ready to prepare dinner. "Anything I could do to help?" 

"Don't worry about it lass, just be ready to eat once it's done!" He grinned up at me, I nodded and walked back to my pack undoing it from the saddle and pulling the journal back out. I grabbed my bed roll and the blanket from the pack and placing it down next to the wall farthest away from the edge but close to the fire. I sat down continuing where I left off.

 

* * *

_A battle to take back a homeland for the dwarves. Somewhere we could belong. She hoped one day I would be able to learn who I was and where I came from. That I would one day get to experience the beauty of the dwarven culture. That I would somehow get back to wherever the dwarves are. I hope she is right. I hope one day I can. I want to know. I want to learn. The Hobbits of Hobbiton tolerate me but I know they wish I would leave. Bilbo and I only laugh at them anytime one of them makes a comment._

_Bilbo. I think that might be the one thing that holds me back. I don't know if I could leave him. Because if I leave, then he will be all alone. Left to take care of Bag End by himself. I just do not know..._

_L._

* * *

 

 I closed the journal and I frowned as more memories flooded my mind. I tried to think back on what Gandalf said back in The Shire.  _Damn wizards and there cryptic_ words.

"You've always been here," I mutter barley above a whisper to myself. What could that mean? How can someone exist in two worlds having two separate lives entirely and also have both memories? I felt as if the Lillian from the journal and myself were merging into one. The emotions of those memories are as if they were my own. I feel everything as if I was the one there. The one watching my mother die. The one feeling like I don't belong. There was no logical explanation. "Its probably the simplest answer too,"

"Here you go, lass." I looked up and saw Fíli offering me a bowl of what Bofur made. I smelt it and it made my mouth water. I took a bite and it was delicious and it wasn't because I hadn't ate anything since yesterday before dinner was interrupted. Fíli sat down next me and then Kíli sat down next to him. We ate our meal in silence which felt awkward and watched the others joke around. I would occasionally laugh at something done or something said. Once finished Fíli stood up offer his hand out to take my bowl I handed it to him and thanked him.

"Can you take mine as well?" Kíli asked the look in his eye clearly gave away that he was messing with Fíli. Fíli looked at him and for a second I thought he was going to take it.

"You have two legs," Kíli pretended to act hurt by Fíli's words falling backwards with his hands over his heart but turned to face me as he was getting up giving me a wink and let out a small laugh. I couldn't help but smile at the brothers as Kíli ran over jumping on Fíli's back and then Fíli throwing him over his shoulder having Kíli land on his back on the rock. I shook my head at them grabbing the journal off my lap and placed it back in my pack. I leaned against the rock wall starring into the fire. It didn't take long for me drift off.

I woke up to the sound of Thorin's voice. He was talking to someone about me. I kept my eyes closed so I could listen to the conversation.

"I am not so sure you should be pursuing this woman, my sister-son" I felt something shift under me and that's when I realized my head was resting on someone's shoulder.

"And why not uncle? Because she's only half dwarf or is it because she is half human?" It was Fíli's shoulder I was on I could feel my cheeks warm up but I tried to calm myself down to not give away that I was now awake,, I could hear in his voice that he was annoyed by his uncles concern.

"No, it has nothing to do with that, even if she is only half she is still Kin." Thorin raised his voice a little but lowered it again. "She's lived with Hobbits her whole life Fíli, I don't suspect she will stay after this is over." A loud screech came out of the forest below that made me shoot up forgetting that I was trying to pretend sleep. Bilbo was over by his pony and looked at me worried before walking back over to the fire.

"What was that?" I whispered, hearing the noise again searching the trees below to see if there was any movement

"Orc's," Kíli said behind me I looked down at him trying to read him 

"Orcs?" I asked worried evident in my voice, Thorin sat up at the mention of orcs and for a brief second I could see panic in his face but then it was gone, he turned to look out into the words below us but stayed seated on the rock he was on.

"Throat cutters, They'll be dozens of them out there." I looked back down at Fíli now who was smoking from his pipe "The low lands are crawling with them." I looked back out into the forest as more screeches came from them. They weren't close but it was loud enough to send a shiver down my spin and make the hairs on my neck stand up.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet. No screams. Just lots of blood." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kíi smirk. I instantly relaxed but became annoyed with the brown-haired dwarf. I took off my gloves turning quickly around and smacking Kíli right across his smug face.

"You asshole, you nearly scared me half to death," I quietly yelled trying to not to wake those who were sleeping continuing to hit him with my gloves.

"Ow! You...should have seen...OW THAT ONE HURT!" 

"You think a night raid by orcs is funny," I stopped mid-swing at Kíli whos smile slowly turned into a frown. I turned towards Thorin now who started walking away towards the edge of the cliff. 

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kíli muttered, I turned around going back to sit down next to Fíli who I could tell was trying to keep in a laugh.

"Shut up," I muttered quietly so Thorin wouldn't hear who was extremely upset about Kíli and Fíli's what seem to be harmless joke.

"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world."

 


	4. Bilbo's Where?

I yawned rubbing my eyes from the lack of sleep the night before. After Fíli and Kíli's not so funny joke Balin explained why Thorin had more reason to hate orc's than most, everyone had woken up to hear that. Azog, Azog the defiler. The pale orc that beheaded Thorin’s grandfather and drove Thorin’s father to madness. It made me feel sorry for Thorin to go through such loss in such a short amount of time. After Balin finished the tale Thorin decided to get a head start on the day.

It was raining so I wasn't able to tell the exact time of day but from my guess for how long I've been awake it had to be midafternoon. I hoped at least. I was looking forward to making camp, I wanted to sleep so bad.

"Mr. Gandalf!" I recognized the voice as Dori, "Can't you do somethin' about this deluge?" I chuckled and then another yawn came. I shook my head trying to keep my eyes awake pulling my hood from my cloak more forward feeling it slide down a bit.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." I snorted trying to hold back a laugh "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another Wizard."

"Are there any?" I looked over and Bilbo was soaked, I tried to offer my cloak to him but he just shook his head no. 

"What?"

"Other Wizards?" I asked just as curious as Bilbo.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blues," Bilbo and I both listened intently waiting for Gandalf to go on. "Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who’s the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" I quickly turned punching Bilbo in the shoulder "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was incredibly rude!" I shouted back at him, Gandalf only chuckled at us.

"I think he's a very great Wizard. In his own way." 

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, Bilbo was rubbing the shoulder I had just hit but was eyeballing Gandalf waiting for his response.

"He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east." My eyes started to feel extremely heavy, I was fighting a losing battle at keeping them open. I pulled off my hood letting the cold rain hit my face to help wake me up.

"Lily, you should put your hood back on. You'll catch a cold." I grinned and looked over at Fili, concern written all over his face.

"Don't worry about me, I will be alright," I gave him a soft smile and he returned it. The rest of the day was mostly quiet. the rain stopped mid-afternoon and we made camp just before dusk at a house where the stone was slowly crumbling and nature was taking back over. Thorin and Gandalf got in a fight as soon as the company was getting settled and Gandalf started to walk away. I looked over at Bilbo and he shrugged his shoulders looking just as confused.

“Are you alright? Gandalf where are you going?” Bilbo asked as Gandalf passed us as we gathered things from our ponies for the night.

“To seek the company around here who has any sense?” He angrily spoke walking off further away

“And who’s that?” I shouted at him taking a few steps toward his direction

“Myself, Miss Baggins!” He shouted before disappearing, I looked back a Bilbo worried about what this meant. If Gandalf was gone for good or just temporarily.

The evening went on as normal after that incident but Gandalf still had not returned yet. I tried to not dwell on the thought. Bofur made another delicious stew and Fíli and Kíli were assigned watching after the ponies. I was sitting against a tree looking away from the forest and looking over the company when Fíli and Kíli popped up on either side of me scaring me to where I nearly spilt my entire bowl of stew. My entire bowl of **delicious** stew. I glared at both of them turning my head to look at them both to make sure they knew of my annoyance. I returned to eating looking back at the rest of the company who were eating, talking and laughing. You know normal things. Not sneaking up on people. Hungry people.

"We have a problem." Kíli finally whispered, I was about to bring the spoon to my lips when I gently and calmly set it back down looking at both them before looking back ahead with a heavy sigh.

"What did you do?" I whispered back bring my hand up to rub my forehead trying to imagine what they possibly could have done while watching the ponies.

"Why do you assume we did something?" Kíli shot back defensively. I set the bowl down in front of me.

"I may have not been around long but I can tell you are the two that are always up to no good, now." I took a breath "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Just know it’s nothing serious." "Nothing that can't be fix." "Nothing worth killing us over" The both switching off each sentence only raising my suspicion and making me increasingly more frustrated by the second.

"What did you do?" I half whispered half yelled trying to get them to get to it already. After a minute of silence Fíli finally spoke up.

"We lost ponies and Bilbo is now trying to steal them back from three mountain trolls." My body tensed up and it was hot. Insanely hot. Like I was fuming with anger hot.

"Bilbo is where?!" I yelled gathering the attention of the rest of the company. I stood up grabbing my bow and began walking to the woods seeing red.

"Lily, wait!" Fíli yelled I could hear his foots steps behind me but ignored it.

"Don't you Lily me!" I screamed before being tackled to the ground. I groaned lifting my head off the ground noticing the blonde hairs around my face. "Fíli get off me!" I tried to move under his weight but was very unsuccessful to the fact Fíli was a lot stronger than I was.

"I can't do that." He groaned out while trying to fight my sad attempts of getting him off of me.

"You sent my brother to his death! Now get off of me!" I screamed getting enough freedom of my arm to elbow him in the gut getting him to roll off me grabbing his side. I got up quickly, brushing my now messy hair out of my face and just as I was about to take off. Thorin.

"Lillian." His voice boomed behind me stopping me in my tracks. I closed my eyes facing the ground before taking a deep breath before turning to look at Thorin. His eyes were hard and unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was angry, annoyed or worried. I knew he wasn't going to let me storm off in woods in a fury to face down three very big mountain trolls but I did not expect what came out of his mouth.

"You stay here and guard the camp. The rest of you, with me." I opened my mouth to argue back but he narrowed his eyes at me almost daring me to try and I closed my eyes going over to the fire sitting down. A tear trailed down my cheek as I stared at the flames and I angrily wiped it away. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I glanced at it knowing who belong to but was too angry to look at him.

"We will get him back. Safe. I promise you this." He whispered next to my ear kissing the top of my head making me suck in a breath before hearing him disappear into the woods with the rest of the company leaving me alone. I don't know how long I stared at the fire before I feel asleep.

When I woke up it was still dark and the fire was just now embers. It was quiet besides the faint noises coming from the forest that peaked my interest and pulled me out of my sleep. I looked up at the moon and from what I could tell it was getting close to dawn. I looked to see if anyone had yet returned and noticed there was still no one. _Somethings wrong_. I got up quickly grabbing my things and headed into the forest. Once I got to where the ponies were, I looked around for any sign of them. The sound of faint talking caught my attention and I noticed a light in the same direction. I looked up and notice it was almost dawn as the sky was lightening up. As I got closer to the light the voices became clearer.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." I picked up an unfamiliar voice. I began to crouch now making my way to the edge but trying to stay quiet and hidden. I peeked around a tree and looked at who was talking and saw three very large, very tall trolls. _This is not good. Not good at all._  I felt my heart began to race but I tried to stay calm. I looked around some more and notice the trolls had a fire going and above the fire they were roasting some of the dwarves who were yelling and trying to get out of the bindings.  _Where are the rest?_ I quickly and quietly moved to get a better view and that's when I noticed the rest were in a pile stuffed in bags towards the edge of the trees. I notice a small opening that was closer to them. I quickly went over there.

“Bilbo?” I whispered trying to gain his attention. He moved his head around hearing my voice. I made eye contact with Thorin who was closer to me. He kicked Bilbo’s back to get his attention. Bilbo looked behind finally see me. I gave him a soft smile trying to calm him down a bit.

“Distract them.” I whispered his eyes widened

“Are you insane?” He whispered back angrily. I frowned and move just a little bit closer to him. “Lillian be careful!” He panicked I looked up at the trolls

“Oh, that does sound nice!” one of them responded to the other. I looked back up the sky to see if was getting lighter, that’s when movement just past the trolls caught my eye.

“Bilbo, Gandalf is here. Now, distract them!” I snapped at him as quietly as I could going back into the bushes so I wouldn’t be seen.

“Who cares about the seasonin’, dawn is almost here and I don’t fancy bein’ turn to stone.” That’s when Bilbo caught on.

“Wait!” Bilbo shouted catching the attention of the three trolls. There was a knot forming in my chest as I began to worry. “You are making a terrible mistake.”

“You can’t reason with them, there half-wits!” Dori yelled from the dwarf shish-ka-bob. Bilbo looked back at me not sure what to do. I motioned him to keep going as I kept an eye out for where Gandalf was. Bilbo maneuvered his way to standing and hopped his way closer to the trolls.

“I meant uh with, with the seasoning.” I looked around the pile looking for the blonde hair of a very particular dwarf when I noticed him wiggling about on the very edge of the pile.

“What about the seasonin’?” The troll that seem to do most of the cooking for the three moved a bit closer to Bilbo making me draw in a breath.

“Lily,” The sound of my name caught my attention I looked to where the sound came noticing Fíli was now looking at me with a very angry expression. I gave him a questioning look and he sighed in frustration. “What are you doing here,” He said quietly enough to not catch the attention of the trolls. I waved him off going back to watch Bilbo my hand going to my belt where my throwing knives were.

“Well have you smelt them? You’re going to need something stronger than sage if your going to want to plate this lot up.” The dwarves were not catching on to what was going on and were beginning to get angry with what Bilbo was saying. I smacked my head at their cluelessness.

“What do you know about cooking, dwarf?” The troll that was turning the dwarves over the fire asked, he was clearly not falling for our little scam. At least, not the whole thing.

“Shut up, let the flurgaburburhobbit talk,” I tried to hold back a laugh at what the troll had just called Bilbo a small snort escaping. I froze and noticed so did Bilbo as we waited to see if the trolls noticed.

“Um,” he panicked shifting around in his sack “The secret to cooking dwarf is…um”

“Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret.” I let out a breath felling slightly relieved they didn’t hear.

“It’s uh,” Bilbo shifted around while trying to think of something. The trolls were becoming antsy at this point.

“Go on tell us the secret!”

“Skin them!” I shouted before hiding further in the bush

“Yes, the secret to cooking dwarf is to skin them first!” Bilbo said going along with my outburst. This really pushed the dwarves over the edge.

“Skin us?” “I’ll skin you, you little --!” “I wont forgot that. I won’t forget it!”

“Tom get me my filet knife. “I looked over at Thorin in a panic who quickly caught on to what I needed him to do, the dwarves were making distraction the trolls increasingly harder. 

“What a load of rubbish!” I looked back over the trolls “I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them, I say, boots and all.” Bilbo looked back at me in a panic and I tried to think of something that would work to not get them to eat them. I noticed Gandalf move on top of the boulder going into some bushes Bilbo must have noticed to because his body relaxed a little.

“He’s right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf.” One of the dwarves walked over to the pile of them grabbing Bombur and dangling him over his mouth I held in a breath moving my hands to my eyes not wanting to see.

“Nice and crunchy,” I peeked through my hands

“Oh, not that one. He’s infected!” Bilbo finally shouted, I let out a heavy breath, this was becoming very stressful.

“Good job Bilbo,” I whispered to myself, this made the troll drop Bombur back on the pill, I winced as he landed on the rest of them with a big thud.

“Yeah, he’s got worms in his uh tubes!” Bilbo stammered out “In fact they all have. They’re infested with parasites. It’s a terrible business. I wouldn’t risk it. I really wouldn’t.”

“Parasites? Did he say Parasites?” Oin asked Kíli I lowered my head with a sigh knowing this was going to fire them up again.

“We don’t have parasites. You have parasites!” Kíli yelled over at Bilbo I gave Thorin a stern look motioning with my head to Kíli, Thorin gave Kíli a quick kick which got his attention and finally clueing them in.

“I’ve got parasites as big as my arm.” Oin said after a brief moment of silence.

“We’re riddled!” “Yes, we are, badly!”

The trolls looked at one another before turning back to Bilbo.

"What would you have a us do then?" I found Fíli again we made brief eye contact, his eyes filled with panic and mine relieved. "Let them all go?"

"well I uh?" Bilbo was beginning to panic again as the trolls were starting to catch on and that's when I saw movement on the boulder above and a brief glimpse of a grey pointed hat.

"Bilbo?" I whispered loudly but not too loud to grab the attention of the trolls. He looked back and saw me I motioned for him to come towards me.

“This little ferret is taking us for fools.” One of the trolls said angrily

“Ferret?” Bilbo yelled offended by being called a ferret, I was growing impatient and start to come out of the bushes.

“Bilbo!” I quietly yelled again threw gritted teeth. “Now is not the time!”

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf came out of the bushes on top of the boulder. Bilbo hopped his way over to me and I began to quickly undoing the knot. Once I got Bilbo's done Gandalf broke the boulder letting the light of the sun shine threw and the trolls began to turn to stone. I shook my head regaining focus on what I was doing. I ran over to Fíli and began undoing his knot.

"You should be back at camp." He muttered as I tried to get the knot undone. I smiled shaking my head.

"Well, when I woke up by myself self at camp still, I knew something was wrong." I said getting the last of the knot undone and began helping him out of the bag. "You know, if this is your idea of getting him back safe I-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. At first, I was shocked and then once I realized what was happening, I started to kiss back. When we parted, we stared at each other for a while and I felt my cheeks start to heat up. "We should... We should help...the um others." I stammered out, he smiled and softly chuckled reaching up to stroke my cheek.

"I suppose we should." He pulled my forehead to his lips before going to help the others. “Oh and Lily,” I stopped and turned around to look at him.

“Thank you,” I laughed and shook my head when I felt an arm drape around my neck. I looked over a notice Kíli walking with me with a very cheeky smile on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him in questioning and he just continued to smile.

"Should I start calling you sister or is that - OW!" I punched Kíli in the shoulder before walking off over to Bilbo. He had his eyebrows raised at me and I only shook my head. I wasn’t sure if he was questioning on why I punch Kíli or if he had saw Fíli kissed me. Probably both.

"What was that about?" He asked once I got closer to him. I raised my shoulders but I couldn't help the soft blush on my cheeks.

"I don't know brother, I do not know." I sighed and watched as the dwarves gathered there things back up. "I don't mind it though," He grinned at me and I returned it.

"He would be good for you, you know." I nodded glancing over at Fíli who was gathering back up his many daggers. "It would be good for you to be with your own kind." I looked over at him confused.

"What are you saying?" I couldn't help the panic in my voice.  _Does he not want me around anymore?_ My face must of gave away my thoughts because Bilbo was quick to respond.

"Now, hold on, don't give me that look," He shook his head before placing both his hands on my shoulders. "I am only saying, I know you deserve your own life Lillian, and I don't want you to waste it in The Shire with me. If that isn't what you want," He raised his eyebrows and gestured his head a direction and I looked to see he was gesturing over to Fíli and before I could respond he walked off. I hurried after him. _He can't just say that and then walk off!_

"Bilbo... Bilbo wait just a-" I was interrupted by Gandalf walking over to us. He had something in his hand, Bilbo both eyed it trying to see what it was.

“Gandalf.” I greeted with a grin and he returned it then handing Bilbo what he had in his hand. A sword.

“Here, this is about your size.” Bilbo took the sword cautiously which only made me chuckle.

“Its not going to bite you,” I said he huffed at me before looking back at Gandalf.

“I can’t take this,” He finally said trying to offer it back to Gandalf.

“That’s an elf blade Bilbo,” I said pushing it back into his chest this made Gandalf laugh at us.

“Your sister is right,” Bilbo looked at both me and Gandalf confused on what that had to do with anything. “It is elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby.”

“I have never used a sword in my life.” This was true of all the times Bilbo watched to me practice with my bow or knives he himself has never taken an interest in weapons. The closes thing he had picked up to a weapon was a kitchen knife.

“And I hope you never have too.” Gandalf grab one of our shoulders pulling us in closer, “If either of you are brought in to a situation remember this, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one.”

“Something’s coming!” Thorin yelled drawing all our attentions to the sound of something coming through the forest, something fast was coming. I grabbed bilbo pushing him behind me and drawing my bow grabbing an arrow from the quiver on my back having it ready.

“Stay by me,” I whispered to Bilbo, he grabbed my shoulder squeezing it letting me know he understood.

“Stay together! Arm yourselves.” Gandalf yelled at the company. Bilbo and I moved forward closer to the company but stayed towards the back. Out of no where a bunch of large rabbits came bursting out of the trees and with them in tow a sled with a rather disgruntled man.

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” The newcomer yelled as he came to a stop in the middle of the company. I looked at the man confused noticing the bird pop trailing down the side of his head. _Who is this person?_


	5. Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long it has been since I updated! I have been super busy but hopefully after the new year I should be more constant with postings!

Bilbo and I were sitting on a rock and Gandalf spoke with the newcomer who we learned was Radagast.

“What do you think they are talking about?” I asked Bilbo, staring over at Gandalf and Radagast “I mean he came flying in here almost running us over, it has to be important.”

“I don’t think it concerns us, Lillian.” Bilbo said, I looked over at him frowning and then back over at Gandalf crossing my arms. _Always the serious one._ I closed my eyes leaning back on the boulder but shot up when I heard a strange howl that caught the whole company’s attention.

“What was that?” My heart started to race, and I quickly grabbed my bow and pulled out an arrow from my quiver scanning the trees around us.

“Is that a wolf?” Bilbo asked moving closer towards me. “Are there wolves out there?”

“Wolves. No, that’s not a wolf.” Bofur said clearly frightened by whatever made the sound and then within seconds a giant dog came running out of the woods behind us and Thorin hit it with his sword killing it.

“What the hell is that?” I yelled looking around for answers and then out of the corner of my eye I saw another coming down the hill on the other side right at Thorin. Without a second thought, I drew my arrow and released hitting it in the spin paralyzing the creature and a second arrow hit it in the head killing it. I looked around and my eyes landed on Kíli who also had his bow and gave me a node as if saying good shot.

“Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.” Thorin said pulling his sword out of the back of the warg he killed.

“Orc park?” Bilbo asked I could tell by his face he was scared, and I couldn’t blame him, I was scared. The hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

“Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?” Gandalf asked Thorin

“No one.”

“Who did you tell?” Gandalf demanded again.

“No one, I swear. What in Durins’ name is going on?” Thorin asked worry written all over his face.

“You’re being hunted.” Gandalf finally said. My stomach felt like it was in my throat, and my body was beginning to shake. I grabbed Bilbo’s hand to steady myself, we looked at each other and then he patted my hand in a small attempt to calm my nerves before letting go and walking over to Gandalf and that is when Fíli appeared in front of me.

“Stay with me.” I couldn’t find the words to answer him, I looked up at him scared and confused on what the hell was going on. He placed his hand on the side of my face rubbing my cheek softly with his thumb “Lily, stay with me.”  He said again but this time more gently.

“Okay.” I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat.

“We have to get out of here.” Thorin yelled looking around as if trying to find a way out of our predicament.

“We can’t. We have no ponies. They bolted.” Ori said coming out of the woods with Bifur where they were supposed to fetch the ponies.

“I’ll draw them off.” We all looked at Radagast when he spoke up.

“These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you.” Gandalf said eyeing him.

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I’d like to see them try.” He responded with a smile and just like that Radagast was on his sled and we were headed to the edge of the forest. The wargs howls were getting louder which meant they were getting closer. I didn’t realize we hit the edge of the forest until I almost ran into Fíli when he suddenly stopped. We moved quickly so that we were all hiding behind a giant boulder waiting for Gandalf to let us know it was okay.

“Go!” Gandalf waved us on as the Orcs took off after Radagast. The valley was full of grassy hills we would be siting ducks if it wasn’t for the large rocks scattered around. Gandalf stopped at us, the howling making my body more and more tense, I couldn’t bring my eyes to look anywhere else but the ground trusting Fíli completely in this moment.

We started moving again but the next time we stopped Fíli’s arm stretched out pushing me against the rock and that’s when I heard it. The rumble of its growl and the sound of it sniffing the air. My head shot up and my eyes widened with fear.

“Kíli.” I heard Thorin whispered I looked up and watched as Kíli as quietly as he could grab an arrow and step out quickly shooting the warg in the shoulder alarming its rider and causing the warg to begin yelping. I quickly grabbed one of my arrows hitting the warg in the head killing it, but its rider took Dwalin beating it with his hammer and Bifur with his spear to silence.

For a moment it was silent just completely silent but then the pack howled and that’s when we knew. They found us.

“Move! Run!” Gandalf yelled, and we ran.  We ran as fast as we could Fíli not once letting go of my hand as we ran. The large rocks began to thin out and trees were starting to scatter across the valley.

“There they are!” Gloin yelled pointing out, I looked to where he was pointing and looked over at Fíli and he just pulled me to keep running. We stopped as the Orc’s and there Wargs appeared in front of us. They were surrounding us.

“There’s more coming!” I looked behind and Kíli was behind just a few yards.

“Kíli! Lillian! Shoot them!” I looked at Thorin and then over at Fíli who just gave me a weak smile. I took a deep breath and shoved as much of the fear and worry down as far as I could push it. I started shooting those arrows out as fast I could.

“Were surrounded!” Fíli yelled, I tried to not focus on that and tried to just keep my arms and hands steady. I felt Fíli pull on my arm and I quickly looked at him. He motioned for me to move backwards closer to the group and that’s when I noticed Gandalf was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Gandalf?” I yelled at the others, my eyes landed on Bilbo.

“He’s abandoned us!” Dwalin yelled, I shook my head. _No, he wouldn’t leave us like that._ Fíli pulled me back further, the wargs closing in on us even more.

“This way, you fools!” I looked behind me to see Gandalf descending into the ground. I ran towards grabbing Bilbo but his arm who froze. I stopped at where Gandalf disappeared and in this large boulder was an entrance to a tunnel.

“Quickly! All of you!” Thorin yelled once he got to the entrance as well. I pushed Bilbo down it, but I stayed out watching the area to shoot a warg down if it tried to come after us.

“Go Lillian. Kíli, come on!” I went down into the tunnel sliding into Fíli as I hit the bottom. He caught me by my shoulders holding onto them to help me steady my self as I regained my balance. I smiled letting out a breath. That’s when a loud horn echoed down into the tunnel and heard what sounded like horses out in the valley. An orc came rolling down into the tunnel with an arrow in its neck. Thorin pulled it out examining the tip.

“Elves.” He said in a disgusted tone throwing the broken arrow aside.

“I can not see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or no?” Dwalin yelled a little ways down the tunnel.

“Follow it, of course!” Bofur yelled and we began to go the only way we could go. I waited for everyone to pass before grabbing Bilbo.

“Are you alright?” I asked looking him over to see if there was anything bleeding or broken.

“I um… I’m fine Lillian.” He stumbled out. I stopped looking at him trying to read his face. He smiled softly at me “Really sister, I’m fine.” He whispered. I felt my eyes began to water and I pulled him into a hug. He hesitated at first but began to hug me back.

“This…This is not what I expected.” I mumbled out into his shoulder. He gave a soft chuckle rubbing my back softly.

“No, not at all.” He pulled away and whipped away the tears his coat did not catch, and we followed the others down the path. The path wasn’t long, but it was a tight squeeze to say the least. When the path finally ended and opened back up to the world, it was a sight I will never forget. I remembered this. I remembered it from the movie but seeing it in person was something completely different.

“Woah.” I whispered looking over at Bilbo who had an expression just as stunned as I was.

“The Valley of Imladris.” Gandalf said coming out of the tunnel, “In the common tongue, it’s known by another name.”

“Rivendell.” Bilbo and I both said simultaneously neither of us able to take our eyes off the sight.

“Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea.” I looked around at the company and that’s when I noticed the dwarves were not nearly as mesmerized as Bilbo and I were.

“They really hate Elves that much?” I whispered to Bilbo who could only shrug his shoulders. Thorin turned in our direction to face Gandalf.

“This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy.” Thorin walked up to Gandalf visibly upset about where we were.

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.”

“Thorin,” I took a step towards and he looked at me with an icy stare.

“I do need to restock my arrows.” I pointed to my nearly empty quiver and then I gestured over to Kíli “So does Kíli.” Thorin sighed releasing I was right on that much, we needed supplies.

“You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.” Thorin looked back up at Gandalf and I turned to look at him as well.

“Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered.” Thorin sighed looking down at the ground “If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm.” I snorted at his last sentenced, Gandalf looked down at me raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered still smiling. From the short amount of time I have been with these dwarves, I knew they would not be successful in any of those things. At least not right away. They would have to get past there stubbornness first.

“This is why you will leave the talking to me.” Gandalf finished moving past us to continue down the path to Rivendell.

“Fíli.” Thorin called out, Fíli came up standing beside me.

“Stay with Lillian,” He ordered before following Gandalf. I looked up at Fíli who held his hand out for me, I took it and we began to walk down the path to Rivendell. As we got closer and closer, the more beautiful the place became, as the details of the buildings and architect came into view. I leaned over to Fíli but continued to look around taking in the waterfalls and greenery surrounding the place.

“I don’t get how you can’t think this is beautiful.” He laughed softly so the others wouldn’t hear squeezing my hand gently before leaning down to me but also keeping his eyes forward.

“There’s a lot of bad blood between dwarves and elves. Besides,” He paused making me look up at him “Nothing can be more beautiful than you.” My cheeks instantly turning red and I quickly looked away from him causing him to laugh again. We came to the end of the path crossing a bridge on to a circle patio where we were greeted by an elf.

“Ah. Lindir.” Gandalf said walking up to greet the elf. The company remained in the center of the patio close to one another and Fíli’s grip on my hand made it so I couldn’t wander off, no matter how badly I wanted to explore this place. The elf spoke to Gandalf in elvish. The tension that surrounded the company was so thick I could have cut it with my finger.

“I must speak with Lord Elrond.” Gandalf answered the elf in the common tongue, my guess so the dwarves don’t lose their hot heads.

“My Lord Elrond is not here.” The elf answered back, Gandalf looked at him suspiciously but did not seemed to be surprised by the answer

“Not here. Where is he?” The same horn from early sounded echoing throughout the Valley and I turned around to see horses, full size horses headed our direction. Thorin yelled something that I didn’t understand but Fíli pulled me close to him pushing me more towards the middle of the group. Bofur pulled Bilbo in as well into the middle and I looked at him confused but he was also just as confused. The Elves on the horses began to circle us before coming to a stop.

“Gandalf.” An elf who I assumed was Lord Elrond greeted getting off his horse. I was really starting to notice just how short I was. Even though I had been around Gandalf, which confirmed I was in fact shorter than back in my own world, it never really registered till I was now surround by people significantly taller than I was.

“Lord Elrond.” Greeted back walking up to the elf before beginning to speak to him in elvish. I was mesmerized by the words, it sounded so beautiful.

“Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders.” Lord Elrond said holding up an Orc blade they had picked up from the pack we were chased by earlier giving Gandalf a small hug. “Something or someone has drawn them near.”

“Ah, that may have been us.” Gandalf said with a cheeky smile. Lord Elrond turned to the face the group of us. Thorin step up out of the group towards lord Elrond. Dwalin not to far from him.

“Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain.”

“I do not believe we have met.” Thorin sounded unimpressed by the elf, I looked up at Gandalf nervously, but Gandalf had his focus completely on Thorin.

“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror, when he ruled Under the Mountain.”

“Indeed? He made no mention of you.” There was silence but then Lord Elrond said something in Elvish and the dwarves tensed up.

“What is he saying?” Gloin asked suspiciously “does he offer us insult?”

“No, Master Gloin, he’s offering you food.” I tried to hold in a snort as the dwarves conversed with themselves. There attitudes changing completely at the mention of food.

“Well in that case, lead on.” They lead us to a balcony with a long table with various dishes on the table. None that honestly looked appealing. I knew the dwarves wouldn’t like it. They picked away at there food but not eating it. I recognized some salads having a few bites of those as Fíli and Kíli both stared at me in disbelief.

“How are you eating that?” Kíli asked making a disgusted face when I took another bite of my salad making sure I chewed obnoxiously in his face.

“Its not so bad,” I said taking the last bite on my plate.

“Lady Lillian.” I looked behind me for the voice and notice an elven man smiling politely down at me.

“Yes?” I asked unsure what he could want. I could see out of the corner of my eye Fíli glaring at the elf.

“We have prepared a room for you. Would you follow me?” He asked offering his hand to help me up. I ignored his hand and stood up from the table motioning him to lead.

“Lead on.” I said but before I could even take a step forward a hand grabbed my arm, not hard, but hard enough to get me to stop. I looked at the hand and followed the arm to see Fíli. I sighed prying his hand off my arm. “I’ll come find you,” I whispered before taking off to follow the elf. I could feel Fíli’s eyes burning into my back as I walked away before I turned a corner out of his sight. The elf showed me where the company would be staying and not to far off from there was the room for me.

I let out a sigh once the elf had left taking in the room. A smile forming on my lips as I ran to the bed jumping on it. It was so comfortable. I mean anything would be comfortable after sleeping on the ground. But this, this felt life heaven. Possibly more comfortable than my bed in my world.

I sat up looking around the room some more to see a bath behind a room divider with steam coming out of it. _Bless these Elves._ I walked over to it leaving a trail of clothing behind getting into the bath sighing deeply as the water hit my skin.

“Fili will just have to wait,” I mumbled quietly to my self before submerging myself completely. I don’t know how long I stayed there just enjoying the simple comfort of a bath. Rinsing the dirt and aches away of the journey so far. Who knew when I would get this again opportunity again.

“Lillian?” A voice came into the room and my eyes widened when I recognized the voice.

“Fíli?” I panicked looking around desperately for a towel. I saw it on a table behind me, out in the room. I sighed cursing under my breath.

“Lillian, I was worried when you didn’t come- OH!” My cheeks instantly turned red and I tried to submerge my self as much as possible pointing out at the towel.

“Please,” I squeaked out of embarrassment. This not how I wanted him to see me naked. He quickly went over grabbing it and walked backwards towards me placing it in my hand. I quickly got out wrapping it around my body.

“Are you covered?” he asked barely above a whisper, I reached out touching his shoulder and he removed the hand that was covering his eyes turning to face me, giving me a weak smile and I could see the blush on his cheeks.

“I am so sorry,” He looked down at his feet and it made me chuckle seeing this child like side of him. He looked so innocent in this moment. His swords and armor we’re gone. It reminded me that he was just a dwarf behind all that. I placed my hand on his cheek rubbing it softly with my thumb moving it down twirling one of his beard braids in my fingers.

“It’s alright,” I whispered he placed his hand on mine bring it back to his cheek rubbing his face into it closing his eyes. The butterflies in my stomach began to flutter around and I pulled my hand back gripping the towel.

“Let me put some clothes on.” I said, he nodded closing his eyes. I walked around him and picked up my underwear, shirt and pants.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come find you, when I got here there was this bath already made and I couldn’t resist!” I laughed out putting my clothes back on. “Alright you can turn around now.” He did, smiling shyly at me and I returned it walking over to the bed sitting down.

“I must say, you are getting quite the treatment here,” He pointed out sitting down next to me on the bed.

“It only makes me love it more!” I joked nudging him a little. He didn’t seem pleased to hear that.

“You aren’t considering staying?” He asked worriedly, I sighed placing my hand on his. He looked up at me and we stared at each other for a moment. I smiled at him.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” I laughed, and he relaxed chuckling softly to himself. I fell back onto the pillows yawning, my exhaustion finally getting to me.

“I should let you rest.” He said but before he could get up, I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me. I gave him a weak smile tugging on his arm for him to lay down with me. He hesitated at first before laying down beside me, and we laid there on the pillows just staring into each other’s eyes. I would be lying if I didn’t say I wasn’t scared of this. Scared of starting something with him but I had never felt like this before. Not with anyone. I had boyfriends before but nothing that lasted.

“Stay with me,” I whispered breaking the silence between us, he smiled softly placing his hand on my cheek rubbing it gently. I closed my eyes breathing in his scent. In all honesty, I don’t know if I could fall asleep without him at least in the room. I felt so comfortable with him. Protected. Like nothing would ever harm me if he was here.

“I have to ask you something first.” He whispered, I opened my eyes looking into his blue ones. The sounds of the river and wind outside making the moment so peaceful. It might be the only chance of peace we would have for a while. “Would you allow me to court you, Lillian?” He reached into his pant pocket pulling out a bead. It was beautiful with the carvings that were in it. I sat up taking it from him to look at it. It was silver and in the moonlight it shimmered. He sat up waiting patiently for my answer.

I looked up at him and smiled nodding my head.

“I would love that Fíli,” I whispered, he took the bead from my hand and motioned me to turn around, I turned to face away from him, I felt him brush his fingers through my hair working out the knots.

“It’s dwarven custom, when you are courting to bread their hair with a bead of your making.” I felt his hand began to work braiding two braids on either side of my head to pull back into a small pony tail to where it would keep my hair from falling into my face. “It’s a way of saying, you belong to the other.” When he was finished, he placed his hands on my shoulder and I reached back touching the bead. I turned my head to look at him are lips almost touching.

“When we get to Erebor, you can make me one.” He whispered, I shook my head and he looked at me questioningly tilting his head slightly.

“I have one,” I said getting up off the bed and going over to my pack opening one of the small pockets in front pulling out the bead my mother had left me. I walked back over to him showing it to him. “My mother, she left it to me when she passed, I didn’t know what it was at the time but now,” I explained looking up at him, he took it in his hand looking at it. He looked back up with smile and turned his head so that I could braid his hair now. I decided on a single strand matching his others.

He turned back to face me once I was finished, he leaned in looking up at me to see if what he was going to do was alright and I answer by closing the gap letting our lips mold together in such a perfect way. IT took my breath away. When we finally parted, I smiled happily at him and he returned it with just as much joy.

“Let’s get some sleep,” He whispered pulling the covers down, so we could get into the bed.

“You’re staying then?” I beamed, he reached up bring my forehead to his lips.

“Uncle may not like it but, I couldn’t leave you here alone.” He chuckled. We got into the bed facing each other and he pulled the covers up and over us. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was him humming a soothing melody.


	6. Split Soul

“Fíli!”

I had grown accustomed to waking up to Thorin’s booming voice announcing we were leaving but this was not one of those mornings. I felt an arm over my stomach pull me closer and a sleepy groan from behind me. I smiled rolling over to look at Fíli who was just now opening his eyes. He smiled leaning in to kiss me. BANG. BANG. BANG.

I nearly fell out of the bed if it wasn’t for Fíli’s arm holding me onto the bed. I looked at the door questioningly, another loud set of three bangs that shook the door each time. I looked back at Fíli his eyes widening.

“Fíli if you do not open this door at once! I will break this door DOWN.” Thorin yelled on the other side. Now it was my turn to panic. We both bolted out of bed getting our shoes on nearly falling over trying to get them on quickly. Fíli went over to the door opening it as I finished lacing up my boots to see a very pissed off Thorin. He came storming into the room looking at both of us.

“This is highly inappropriate for a prince of Erebor!” He yelled, Fíli closed the door to not wake the rest of Rivendell with Thorin’s booming voice.

“Thorin,” I stood up to try and explain to him, he turned his head violently to look at me making stop in my tracks. _I’ll leave this one to Fíli._

“Explain yourself, you are not even courting-“

“Actually, we are.” Fíli interrupted walking over to place an arm around my shoulder I reached up grabbing his hand and looked up at him smiling the memory of last night flash briefly in my mind. Thorin looked over at us confused and I turned my head to show the braid. Thorin tensed up eyeballing the new braid in my hair looking at the bead that clasped it together. “As of last night.” Thorin began to pace the room occasionally looking at the both of us.

“Fíli, this isn’t what we discussed,” My stomach was starting to not feel good at this point. Thorin was clearly upset with the situation and I had no idea what that meant for Fíli and I.

“What did we discus uncle? I remember you stating your concerns and I chose to ignore them,” Fíli removed his arm from my shoulder stepping towards Thorin. Thorin looked at me and pity flashed through his eyes. Thorin stepped forward past Fíli standing directly in front of me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him taking deep breaths from the small amount of panic running through me. He shook his head before leaving the room. I stared at the door after he left and Fíli moved in front of me pulling me into him. If it wasn’t for him, I might have collapsed to the ground.  A sob broke through and racked through my body, I buried my face into his chest allowing the tears to flow freely. He stroked my back gently, shushing me as I cried.

“Don’t worry about him Lily, he’s only worried.” He whispered I looked up at him a million things running through my head at this point. I pulled away from him turning to look out a window.

“I think… I think I need to be alone.” I sucked in a breath and Fíli touched my shoulder and I grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Would you like me to send Bilbo?” He asked his voice full of worry. I nodded my head not daring to look at him. It would only make me cry more. I heard him leave shutting the door behind him. I fell onto the bed my hands falling to knees. I leaned down rubbing my face. _What am I doing? I don’t belong here. I’m not supposed to be here!_ I looked back around the room deciding to get dressed. As I was putting on the last of my clothes, I saw the corner of the small black diary in my back, I reached up over to it rubbing the initials again. A memory flashing in my head.

_“I had the weirdest dream last night.” I was sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital eating with a one of the other attendings, Nathan. He was a cardiothoracic surgeon. He raised an eyebrow in question as he was trying to eat his food quickly. He had a surgery in 15 minutes._

_“About?” he managed to get out between chews. I took a sip of my soda twirling the straw with my fingers._

_“I was in middle earth, you know from that one movie and I was talking to someone.” I said looking over at him this made him laugh and shake his head. He stood up from the table grabbing his tray._

_“And what were you doing there?” he asked clearly amused, I shrugged leaning back in my seat._

_“Normal things, reading and cooking. It was so strange it felt like I spent an entire day there! I didn’t wake up till the end of it.” This made him laugh even more, I squinted my eyes at him. He patted my shoulder._

_“You have the wildest imagination Lillian, crazy to think you choose to become a doctor.” He then walked off leaving me alone._

I gasped dropping the book to the ground staring at it. That was it. That was the link. I got up heading towards the door to go find Gandalf when a small set of knocks stopped me. _Shit._  I opened it to see a worried looking Bilbo on the other side who looks to have just woken up. I opened the door some more for him to come in.

“Fíli told me you need to see me and that it was urgent, what is the matter Lillian?” he asked throwing his hands up. I smiled at him shaking my head.

“It was nothing Bilbo just…” I trialed off staring at the door “Fíli and I are courting.” I turned back to face him with a smile. He smiled but with a slight bit of annoyance. He walked back over to the door opening it.

“That is hardly urgent but,” he paused turning to face me “I am very happy for you sister, truly.” I smiled nodding my head at him before he went back to the rest of the company. I walked out of the room, I would have gone into more detail with him about the events of this morning. But that would have to wait, I needed to find Gandalf. It was beautiful day out. I looked around and decided to head towards where we ate last night. I almost passed the room he was in catching a glimpse of the old wizard. I stopped heading into the room.

“Gandalf, I have to speak with you!” I demanded walking up to him and gave me a soft smile turning to face me.

“Yes?” He questioned but with the smile he gave me he seemed to already know what I was going to say. I sighed dropping my hands at my side giving him a side smile crossing my arms.

“You knew,” He nodded shrugging his shoulder at me in a very amused way. “Why not just tell me that was how…” I looked up at him confused on what to really ask. He kneeled to my height using his staff to help him.

“You needed to discover this yourself,” He said giving me a comforting smile, I shook my head at him.

“You would have saved me a lot of grief by just telling me you know,” He chuckled standing back up straight.

“Now where would be the fun in that Miss Lillian,” He said raising his eyebrows in a very amused way. I laughed looking up at him my face suddenly serious as the thought of Fíli came to mind. Gandalf motioned his head for me to go on.

“Fíli and I started courting and well…” Gandalf looking at me in understanding where I was going with this, “What happens after I do what I am meant to do here?” He sighed walking over to a table that was in the room and taking a seat. He motioned for me to do so as well. I went over taking the seat next to him. He looked out at the city of Rivendell.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” I nodded my head not sure where he was going with this. He turned placing his hands on the table. “Your mother came to me once; did you know that?” I looked at him questioningly

“No, I didn’t,” I answered

“Well she did. She was concerned to your irregular sleep. Up for long hours at some points and would sleep longer on some nights. I explained to her what you were. You had a split soul.” I stayed quiet waiting for him to continue, he sighed.

“There are only few records of your kind and I have only had the pleasure meeting you. When the time comes, you will have a choice Lillian. A choice to stay or to go back to the other world.” I looked at him in disbelief. How would I be able to make such a choice. I got up not sure where to go at this point. I wanted to ask more question and I was about to.

“Gandalf,” A voice greeted, I looked over at the doorway to see Lord Elrond he nodded towards me in greeting and I returned it disappointed by his arrival.

“I’ll leave you,” I mumbled walking out of the room. I walked back towards where the company was. When there laughs reached my ears it brought a smile to my face. I stopped just before the entrance. Taking in a breath. I looked out noticing a path down to the river I decided to head there instead not ready to face the others just yet.

As I reached the river, the sounds of nature took over, the water moving and the birds flying above. It was peaceful. I found a rock that looked comfortable enough. I sat down staring out into the woods. I don’t know how long I stayed down there just thinking. The sound of rocks moving pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Fíli, his blonde hair shinning in the sunlight as he smiled over at me. He looked so handsome like that.

That’s when I knew the choice was a simple one. I didn’t have this in my other life. I could only hope for it. But here, it was real. He was real. I got up from the rock walking over to him and he offered me his hand as we walked back up to the city.

“You worried me earlier, thought you might be having second thoughts.” I stopped, Fíli looked over at me giving me a confused look. I pulled him closer to me wrapping my arms around his neck ours noses almost touching.

“You have nothing to worry about,” I kissed him, and he pulled me closer placing his hands on my waist my arms wrapping around his neck. I grinned up at him when we parted. “I’m all in.” I whispered he pulled my head to his lips kissing it softly and then again on my lips longingly.

We walked back up to the others, Thorin walked over to us and I tensed up waiting for an outburst from him.

“We leave at nightfall.” Was all he said to us before walking away, Fili sighed turning to face me. He brought my hand up to his lips kissing my knuckles.

“I need to gather my things.” He said I nodded letting him go and headed back to my room to gather my things as well. I grabbed my pack off the floor checking to make sure everything was in it. I looked over at my quiver noticing it was now full. I smiled making a mental note to thank Kíli later. I sighed sitting down on the bed.

“I’m going to miss this bed,” I mumbled to myself falling back onto it. I looked out the window to notice the sun was now setting. I sighed closing my eyes letting myself enjoy the bed for just a little longer. A knock at the door grabs my attention. I open my eyes and sit up looking over at the door to see Fíli leaning in the door way and Kíli smiling behind him.

“We’re about to head out.” He said. I nodded leaning over to grab my bag before walking over grabbing my bow and quiver. We walked back out to the others and once we were all there, we headed out of the city being sure not to be seen.

“What is with all the sneaking?” I whispered to Fíli, he looked back at me shrugging his shoulders. We made it out of the last hallway onto a path that would lead us out of Rivendell. When we made it to the last corner of the path that would lead us into the wilds Bilbo and I both stopped getting once last look of it.

“A shame we didn’t get to spend more time.” I whispered he looked up at me giving a sad smile before giving small nod.

“It is,” He sighed I rested my hand on is his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Mr. and Miss Baggins, you’ll want to keep up.” Thorin called after us. I waited for Bilbo to move and followed him.

“We’re stepping into the wilds now, be on your guard. Balin, you know this path lead on,” Thorin said as we walked out of the safety of the elves valley.

It was late into the night when we made it out of the hidden valley and I was ready for bed. Unfortunately, Thorin show no signs of stopping. I groaned and grumbled silently as my feet started to ache, waiting desperately for the moment Thorin to say we were stopping for the night. At least, what was left of it. Fíli appeared next to me, startling me a bit. The lack of sleep was not helping me be aware of my surroundings.

“Please tell me were stopping soon.” I whined tiredly at him and he laughed in amusement at my grouchiness. I squinted my eyes at him not in any mood for jokes or laughter or anything really that didn’t involve sleep.

“Well stop here for the night,” Thorin finally yelled and I instantly dropped my bag relived that we were done walking. I quickly took out my bed roll getting it ready, knowing well that we would only have a few hours to sleep. I heard some whispering and soft chuckling behind me causing me to look and see both Kíli and Fíli watching me. I raised my eyebrows at them in question my slightly tilted to look at their faces.

“What?” I blandly asked not in the mood. _Why are they so awake?_ Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had my fair share of 48 hour shifts in the hospital, I was accustomed to lack of sleep but that was a very different situation then what I was in currently.

“We’ve just never seen someone move so quickly to get to bed,” Kíli managed to get out between giggles. I glared over at them unamused.

“I’m glad I amuse you,” I grumbled pulling out my blanket from my pack getting situated on my bed roll before covering myself. I pulled my pack back to use it as a makeshift pillow. Fíli walked over to me with a frown noticing my annoyance. He knelt touching my arm. I turned to look at him.

“We didn’t mean anything by it,” He whispered, I sighed knowing I was probably being a little too harsh towards them. Lack of sleep usually did that to me.

“She gets mean when she’s tired doesn’t she,” Bilbo said walking past us, I glared up at him before looking back at Fíli who was looking at me with a soft smile. He reached over grabbing his bed roll laying it out next to mine and taking his blanket and draping it over the both of us. I smiled at him turning over to face away from him but scooted closer to him, so we were touching. He draped his arm over my waist holding me close.

“Goodnight,” he whispered kissing my head. I rolled over snuggling into his cheat breathing in his scent. I smiled snuggling into his chest before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Goblins in the Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end of this part of the series probably only one chapter left!

Fíli shook me awake what only felt like a few hours later. I groaned pulling the blanket over my face fighting what I knew would be a loosing battle. Fíli gently pulled the blanket down just far enough to see my eyes. I looked up at him with the best puppy eyes I could muster in such a tired state and he chuckled quietly just loud enough for us to hear. He pulled the blanket down just a little further to see my full puffed out lip in frown forcing a smile on his face which brightened my own. We laughed quietly sharing the small happy moment, cherishing it because we knew they would be few and far until we got to Erebor.

He offered his hand I took it getting myself up. I yawned stretching out. I was getting tired of sleep on the ground, made me regret leaving Rivendale for just a moment. Only a moment. Fíli rolled up the sleeping mats and blankets and I took mine getting them strapped to my pack. It was just before dawn and I could see the small pink line on the horizon.

“Let’s head out!” Thorin shouted at the group and we started off, it was a rather quiet walk. I tried to take in much of the scenery around me letting Fíli guide me through the trail. I stumbled over another rock which was probably the fifth time since we started, and it was a little after mid-day now.

“You know Lillian, if you watched the path and not the view that probably wouldn’t happen,” Kíli joked with a grin, I stuck my tongue out at him turning back to face the front. I felt a drop of water hit my nose making my nose scrunch up, I looked up at the sky to see the rain clouds forming.

“We are close to the mountain pass, be on your guard.” Thorin shouted back at the group and looked back making eye contact with me “And watch your step, Miss Baggins,” I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down trying to hide my embarrassment. Fíli gave a gently squeeze of my hand I looked up at him with a shy smile.

“When we get to the pass, be sure to not let go of my hand.” He said, I nodded my head giving his hand a squeeze. When we entered the mountain pass, I quickly understood why he said that.

The path was nothing, but a thin ledge carved in the mountain side and one slip could mean a fall to your death. The rain was pouring down on us now making the rocks slick and it took a lot of focus to keep my footing. I held on to Fíli’s hand tightly not daring to let go. The thunder roared above us and that’s when I heard a yell. I looked ahead to see Bilbo nearly fall off the edge but Dwalin was there to pull him back quickly. I covered my mouth holding back the scream. Fíli looked back to check on me.

“He’s alright, they’ve got him,” He reassured loud enough for me to hear him over the rain and thunder. I nodded mustering up a smile.

“We must find shelter!” Thorin yells as we moved as quickly and cautiously as we could forward.

“Look out!” Dwalin yelled, I looked up at where he was looking to see a giant boulder head towards us. I turned, clinging to the wall, placing my arms above my head to protect me from the falling rocks.

“This is no thunderstorm, it’s a thunder battle, look!” Balin pointed out into the distance and what I saw is something I could not believe. A giant made from the mountain emerged grabbing a chunk out of the mountain it was on, tossing it across the canyon at another one behind us. Suddenly, the mountain beneath us also began to move.

“Take cover,” Thorin yelled, my breathing started to pick up as the panic and fear rushed through me. The mountain started to split next to Fíli forcing Kíli away from us and half of the party. I made eye contact with my brother, fear in both our expressions. I broke the gaze looking back over at Kíli.

“Kíli, take my hand!” Fíli yelled over at his brother but it was to late the gap was to large for him to make the jump. We watch helpless as we were separated from Kíli and my brother. I was quick to notice that we were standing on the knees of a stone giant that was now taking part in the battle. I clung to the wall and Fíli for dear life as we stood helpless as the giant moved. I screamed with every quick jolt trying my hardest to keep from slipping.

We passed the other half the group who was able to reach a cliff and jump off the giant. Another hit came from a giant and the one we were on, started to fall forward.

“Get ready to jump,” Fíli said pulling my hand up, I looked up at him not believe what he was saying.

“Are you mad!” I screamed and before I knew it, he was pulling me off the collapsing giant and onto another landing, he quickly rolled on top of me to protect me from the falling rocks from the Giants impact. I could hear yelling as Fíli lifted himself off me.

“Where’s Bilbo?” I heard Bofur ask panic evident in his voice. I shot up quickly pulling my self up off the ground searching the bodies for my brother. I looked and screamed as I saw him dangling from the cliffside.

“Bilbo!” I screamed again as I watched his grip slip, but he was able to grab onto another rock. Ori and Bofur reached down trying to get him to grasp on. Thorin quickly jumped down grabbing him from slipping again hold himself up with one hand on the cliff side. His grasp slipped but Dwalin was able to quickly grab ahold of Thorin lifting him back up to safety.

Once Bilbo was back on solid ground, I quickly pushed my way over to him bring him into a hug.

“Don’t you dare, do that to me again.” I muttered my voice cracking from the tears streaming down my face.

“Believe me, I don’t plan on it.” He said out of breath, still in shock.

“I thought we lost our burglar,” Dwalin said, I let go of Bilbo but stayed close next him.

“He’s been lost ever since he left home. He never should have come. He has no place amongst us.” My body began to heat up from the anger that was forming but Bilbo gripped onto my wrist before I could start yelling shaking his head. I kept my mouth shut for Bilbo’s sake even though I wanted to scream at Thorin for be so thoughtless.

We found a cave for the night and Fíli got our bed ready close to Bilbo’s at my request.

“Lily, I’m fine. You really don’t need to hover.” Bilbo sighed as I laid down in my bed facing him where he had made his.

“Yes, I do. You are my brother and I almost lost you today.” I pulled the covers up around me closing my eyes, “Deal with it.” I muttered before drifting off to sleep but not before hearing a rather large sigh from Bilbo.

* * *

 I didn’t know how much time had pass when I was woken up by Thorin shouting and before I could really grasp what was going on the floor beneath us disappeared and we slid down into the mountain landing with a thud on a wooden platform pilling on top of one another. I looked a head to see a swarm of Goblins coming towards.

“Fíli!” I called out to him reaching behind me for his hand but just as I was able to reach, I was pulled forward pushed through a sea of Goblins. They pushed us through the board walks, and I search around the sea of heads and spotted Kíli just behind me.

“Kíli!” I yelled, he quickly turned his head to look at me and shoved his way forward placing and arm around my shoulder protecting me as best he could from the grasp of the Goblins as they shoved us forward. “Where are they taking us?” I asked looking up at him

“They’re taking us to there king,” He said shoving off a goblin only making the thing push back harder.

“Where is Fíli?” I asked not spotting him in the crowd

“He’s back there, don’t you worry.” He gave me a reassuring smile; we came to a sudden halt in a more open cavern in the mountain and was better lit than the one we fell in. A giant Goblin sat on a poorly constructed wooden throne in front of us. It seemed to be made of whatever wood they could find.

The Goblins began searching us for weapons, mostly anything that was in plain sight that would seem to be a threat. They took my bow and arrows and before he could find my knives Fíli appeared behind me shoving them off.

“Keep your grimy hands off her.” He growled at the goblin making it flinch backwards.

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?” The Goblin king asked making his way off his throne and closer to our group. The goblins searching us moved to the outer room allowing there king to get a better look at us. “Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”

“Well don’t just stand there. Search them!” The Goblin King commanded; commotion broke out again as the goblins began search us once again. Fíli kept me back away from them as best he could, allow my knives to remain hidden. When they were able to find nothing more, they stopped turning towards there king for further instruction.

“What are you doing in these parts?” the Goblin King asked looking at each of us, but no one spoke up. His eyes dwelled a little longer as he spotted me in the crowd. “Speak.” The king demanded again but once again none us spoke up. A smirk appeared on the Goblin King’s face. “Very well. If they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler!” He shouted at his subjects. My eyes widen with panic not liking the sound of that contraption in the slightest. The Goblin king’s eyes once again met mine. “Start with the woman.” Fíli quickly pushed me behind him using his body as a shield.

“Wait!” Thorin’s voice came from the back and he moved his way to the front. The Goblin king looked surprised at Thorin.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain.” The Goblin king jokingly bowed to Thorin. “Oh! But I’m forgetting. You don’t have a mountain and you’re not a king. Which makes you nobody, really.” The goblins chuckled quietly at their king, but I could feel the anger radiating off the dwarves at the insults. The Goblin King leaned in closer.

“I know someone who would pat a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of who I speak.” The Goblin King stood up as straight as he could, “An old enemy of yours. A pale Orc, astride a white Warg.”

“Azog the Defiler was destroyed.” Thorin said not believe the king “He was slain in battle long ago!”

“So, you think his defiling days are done, do you?” The Goblin King chuckled menacingly moving towards a small goblin attached to some sort of pulley system. “Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him, I have found his prize.”

The goblins began bringing up the torture devices that the Goblin King had requested, and there king was dancing around singing an awful tune.

“ _Bones will be shattered; necks will be rung!_

_You’ll be beaten and battered,_

_From racks, you’ll be hung!_

_You will die down here_

_And never be found._

_Down in the deep of Goblin-town.”_

A sudden scream from one of the goblins came from the crown and I was able to see him throw Thorin’s sword down, fear written on its face. The Goblin King backed away crawling onto his throne in fear of the sword. Point a shaky hand at the sword.

“I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver!” The goblins suddenly became violent, I grabbed two of my throwing knives holding onto them with my knuckles slicing what goblins came close to me. “The biter! The blade that sliced 1000 necks.” Fíli grabbed ahold of my shoulder pulling me back behind him again forcing me to back up slowly to the rest of the group.

“Kill them! Slash them! Kill them all!” The king shouted making the goblins become even more violent. One lunged overhead and I used Fíli to jump up to slice its neck with my knives, it’s body falling to the ground lifeless. “Cut off his head!” The Goblin King demanded. Fíli, Kíli and I watched helplessly stuck in the middle of the crowd as Thorin was pushed to the ground a Goblin pulled out a knife ready to cut his throat.

A sudden flash of white light and a strong gust of wind pushed us all down to the ground including the Goblin king. I looked up to spot Gandalf emerging from the darkness.

“Take up arms.” He shouted as the dwarves regained there footing. I crawled my way back over to my bow and arrows grabbing ahold of them moving my way towards Gandalf, Fíli close behind me with his sword now in his grasp again and several of his daggers back in their sheaths. “Fight!” Gandalf yelled and the dwarves began fighting back send some of the goblins off the edge of the platform. I drew my arrows and fired them as quickly as I could trying to get what I could off our group. Thorin swung at the Goblin king sending him stumbling back off the platform.

“Follow me!” Gandalf ordered as we head out from where he appeared through the boardwalks. “Run!” Gandalf shouted as we began running killing whatever Goblin got in our way. I stayed close to Fíli watching our back as he pushed our way forward.

“This is absolutely,” I shoved off a goblin stabbing it in the neck “not what I signed up for!” I shouted Fíli laughed and grabbed my hand as we ran forward as the way became clearer. We started across a bridge when the Goblin king burst through cutting us off. We became surrounded quickly after that.

“You thought you could escape me!” The Goblin king swung his club at Gandalf, but he was quick to dodge the attacks. “What are you going to do now, Wizard?” Gandalf lunged forward swing his sword across the Goblin Kings belly slicing it open. The king fell to his knees and Gandalf finished him off with a slice to the throat.

The Goblin King fell to the ground dead but the bridge we were standing on started to collapse beneath us and we started to fall into the cavern, the broken bridge becoming a makeshift sled. I screamed holding on to Fíli. We finally hit the ground and Kíli landed on top of me and I landed on top of Fíli I groaned at the weight of Kíli’s body on my stomach and something poking me in the back.

“Is that a dagger Fíli because if it's not, this is hardly the time.” I chuckled and I could feel Kíli’s body shake with laughter too. 

"As much as I love have you pressed up against me, I would much rather see your face," I started wiggling my way out from Kíli, I looked up and my eyes went wide as the joy slowly faded away. I punched Kíli’s shoulder pointing past him to above us. A swarm of Goblins was climbing its way down towards us.

“Gandalf!” We both screamed quickly pushing the rubble off us, Kíli helping me to my feet and I turned grabbing onto Fíli’s hand pulling him up.

“There’s too many. We can’t fight them.” Dwalin said holding up Nori

“There’s only one thing that will save us, daylight!” Gandalf said and we began running as soon as we grabbed everyone from the pill. We quickly moved our way through a cave, and I could see light up ahead, a wave a relief rushed over me at the sight of the outside world. I needed out of the godforsaken mountain.

“Where’s Bilbo?” I asked standing up looking around “Where is my brother!” I shouted tears started to break through leaving streaks on my dirty cheeks. Fíli pulled me back as I began to sob thinking the worst.

“Where is our Hobbit?” Gandalf shouted at the group of dwarves expecting and answer.

“Curse the halfling! Now he’s lost?” Dwalin shouted looking around

“I thought he was with Dori,” Gloin said pointing over at Dori. My breathing started to become uneven. Fíli guided me down to the ground rubbing my back trying to calm me.

“It’s alright, I’m sure he is fine.” He whispered as the others continued to argue. I didn’t care whose fault it was. I just wanted my brother.


End file.
